Inhibitor
Inhibitors are structures that block the training of enemy super minions in their respective same lane. Inhibitors have 4000 health, 15 health regeneration per second, 20 armor, and no magic resistance. Once an enemy team's inhibitor is destroyed, the Nexus will start spawning Super Minions (replacing the siege minions with Super Minions if the wave normally includes one). Each team has 3 Inhibitors on Summoner's Rift and 2 on Twisted Treeline, of which at least one must be destroyed for the Nexus and its turrets to be vulnerable to attack. Every inhibitor is protected by a turret; while this turret is up, the inhibitor is invulnerable to damage. When all of the enemy team's inhibitors are destroyed, each lane spawns two Super Minions per minion wave. Destroyed inhibitors respawn after 5 minutes, resulting in Super Minions no longer being trained. Once its protecting turret is destroyed the inhibitor is extremely susceptible to backdooring. An enemy will be able to take down an unprotected inhibitor before a defending champion can and walk to defend it. Additionally, one can't directly to it. Destroying an inhibitor can often be worth more than a few champion kills because of the immense lane pressure that Super Minions will provide. (As of patch 3.14, destroyed inhibitors no longer increase the strength of all minions in all lanes). Reward for destruction When an inhibitor is destroyed, if a champion got the last hit, they get . Unlike turrets, no other members get any reward. Notes * Unlike turrets, inhibitors do not gain any armor or magic resistance when no enemy minions are within its sight range, but are unaffected by armor penetration. * Damage with basic attacks to inhibitors is based on plus either or , whichever is higher. * When the announcer notifies that either yours or the enemy's inhibitor will respawn soon, said inhibitor will respawn in 15 seconds. ** In Summoner's Rift, destroying the Inhibitor will spawn two Super Minion in each wave for the next 8 minion waves. Usually two minion waves before the Inhibitor completely recovers will not have any Super Minions. ** In Howling Abyss, destroying the Inhibitor will spawn a Super Minion in each wave for the next 10 minion waves. Trivia * cannot put an inhibitor into , even while it is targetable. * The Inhibitors were sometimes referred to as "Barracks" (e.g. in detailed statistics), the name of a in DotA. Media Gallery= Summoner's Rift Update Theme Turrets.png|Summoner's Rift Update Inhibitor Model Summoner's Rift Arcade Concept 01.jpg|Arcade Inhibitor Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Jeremy Page) Summoner's Rift Arcade Concept 02.jpg|Arcade Inhibitor Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Jeremy Page) Summoner's Rift Arcade Concept 06.jpg|Arcade Inhibitor Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Ayhan Aydogan) Summoner's Rift Arcade Concept 07.jpg|Arcade Inhibitor Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Ayhan Aydogan) Summoner's Rift Arcade Concept 13.jpg|Arcade Inhibitor Concept 5 (by Riot Artist Ayhan Aydogan) Summoner's Rift Arcade Concept 15.jpg|Arcade Inhibitor Concept 6 (by Riot Artist Ayhan Aydogan) Patch History Now accurately display the 20 armor they have. ;V4.20 Context: At the beginning of the 2014 season we shortened the respawn time of inhibitors. Now, with our LASER-BUFFED BASE TURRETS (shouting is mandatory here), we can put inhibitor respawns back to their original timing so that attacking teams have a better window to capitalize on their achievements. * Inhibor death timers increased to 5 minutes (from 4 minutes). ;V3.14 Context: Losing an inhibitor often puts a team behind for a long period of time with few opportunities for retaliation. This was because a downed inhibitor also granted a global buff to minions in all lanes. We want more comeback opportunities for teams who can capitalize on winning teamfights, even with a downed inhibitor. * Inhibitor death timers reduced to 4 minutes (from 5 minutes). * Inhibitors no longer grant a global buff to all minions when destroyed. ** The bonus amount ranged and melee minions receive was previously based on the number of enemy inhibitors destroyed as their wave spawned. * Inhibitors now grant a stronger damage and durability buff to minions in their specific lane. ;V1.0.0.96 * Inhibitor death timers changed to 5 minutes. ** The respawn time previously increased every time the inhibitor was destroyed. }} de:Inhibitor es:Inhibidor fr:Inhibiteur ru:Ингибитор zh:召唤水晶 Category:Structures